Участник:Nihil Omnia/Черновик
ДЕТОКСИКАЦИЯ '''Detoxify Poison' was a Control-based Force power that allowed a Force-user to detoxify poisons or eject them from their body in a much shorter amount of time than would normally be possible. It could also be used to cleanse their body of alcohol, allowing the individual to remain sober while consuming vast amounts of the drink. During a meeting with Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, Count Dooku made use of this power to rid himself of the Karatos Plague that Fett had used to poison him. Cade Skywalker used this power to resist the Ixetal cilona administered by Darth Maladi. Maladi later commented that the power was similar to powers used by the Sith. Появления * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт, часть 4» * «Наследник Империи» * «Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2» Источники * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game» * «The Star Wars Rules Companion» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Kit» * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles» * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen» * «Справочник по «Тёмному воинству» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев»» * «Tales of the Jedi Companion» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» Примечания и сноски ТАПАС Tapas was a Force technique that allowed its user to draw on the power of the Force to remain warm in a cold environment. The Jedi Knight Jacen Solo once used this Force technique, employing it in conjunction with a Force shield during the Battle of Ebaq in 28 ABY to survive in a mine that had lost its atmosphere. Описание The art of keeping warm in a cold environment, Tapas required the user to concentrate on the Force to retain his or her body heat. Applications Utilizing Tapas to retain one's body heat was used by Jedi in hostile environments, such as vacuum. If a Force-sensitive knowledgeable in Tapas found themselves in a cold environment, they could draw on the Force to keep themselves warm. Users Tapas was an ability once displayed by Jedi Knight Jacen Solo, who used the technique during the Battle of Ebaq of the Yuuzhan Vong War. When his mentor, Vergere, crashed an RZ-1 A-wing interceptor into the Ebaq 9 moon, perishing on impact and causing the mines in which Solo was fighting to lose atmosphere, he was forced to use Tapas in conjunction with a Force shield to survive in the depressurized area. He found it difficult to concentrate on Tapas and on maintaining the Force shield that retained his air, and so he began to shiver. He managed to hold on with the help of Vergere's spirit before help arrived. За кулисами Tapas made its first appearance in the «The New Jedi Order» novel «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы», written by Walter Jon Williams and released on 1 октября 2002. Появления * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» Примечания и сноски ЭМПАТИЯ СИЛЫ Force empathy was a Force power related to Force sense, but involved picking up impressions of an individual's emotional state. История Master Yoda exhibited Force empathy during the First Battle of Geonosis while sensing the tension between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker during their pursuit of Count Dooku. The argument between the two resulted from Padmé Amidala's fall from an LAAT gunship. After experiencing the situation from afar, Master Yoda decided to intervene. Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan also proved herself a Force empath during the Clone Wars. Padawan Jaesa Willsaam was renowned throughout the Order at the time for her innate skill in Force empathy, which could extend into predicting an individual's actions. Years later, Luke's infant son, Ben Skywalker, was able to use Force empathy and as a result shied away from the Force. Появления * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Тьма» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Only the Force» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Разрывное течение» Источники * * ТЕНЕВОЕ ВИДЕНИЕ Shadow Vision was a Force power that was formulated by the Disciples of Twilight. Users of the ability could use the Force to gain low-light vision, allowing them to ignore the concealment of others, specifically those rendered invisible. Источники * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» ВЫТЯГИВАНИЕ ЗНАНИЙ right|thumb|200px|[[Jerec rips information on the Valley of the Jedi from Qu Rahn's mind.]] Drain Knowledge was a dark side ability used to extract knowledge out of a sentient without his or her consent. Beyond simple reading of thoughts, the Drain Knowledge ability disrupted the Force to steal deep memories and information in a violent and merciless way. Such a process might damage the subject psychologically. * Revan used this power on The One, in order to learn Rakatan during his initial search for the Star Forge, and forced Basic in his brain, which enabled the Rakatan to communicate with him in Basic.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Kreia used this power on Atton Rand to learn of his mysterious past in order to blackmail him.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * The Sith Emperor used this ability against Revan for 300 years after trapping him in stasis, to learn of the Republic's strengths and weaknesses so he could plan a more successful war.Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван * While holding Obi-Wan Kenobi prisoner on Geonosis, Darth Tyranus used this power to find any weaknesses in the Jedi Master's defenses. * Darth Vader used this ability against Люк Скайуокер during their second duel to learn that he had a twin sister.«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Jerec used this ability against Qu Rahn, learning that the location of the Valley of the Jedi rested with the dead Morgan Katarn.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II * Kyp Durron (while under the influence of Exar Kun) may have used this ability to rip or otherwise remove scientific knowledge (pertaining to the Sun Crusher) from the mind of Qwi Xux.The Jedi Academy Trilogy * Jacen Solo used it on former Queen Mother Ta'a Chume to find out if she had dealings with the Dark Nest to kill his child, Allana. His use resulted in permanent brain damage, leaving Ta'a Chume comatose.Тёмный улей III: Роевая война * Darth Talon used it on the defeated Imperial Knight Elke Vetter to gain information on the escaping Princess Marasiah Fel.Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2 * Darth Silthar used this on Sand People to learn the location of a spiritual map. Появления * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II» * «The Jedi Academy Trilogy» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2» Источники * «Справочник по Тёмной стороне» * «Угрозы Галактики» * Примечания и сноски